bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: Army of Evil/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Nie znasz gry ardennes offensive? Jeśli tak, to wolałbyś na nią w ogóle nie patrzeć. W ten właśnie sposób i dokładnie tymi słowami 6 lat temu, rozpocząłem przeprawę przez największe zakały elektronicznej rozgrywki znane ludzkości. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że przez te kilka lat, nadal dostarczam wam rozrywki, katując się tymi koszmarami gier wideo. Co więc zrobię by upamiętnić ten istny kamień milowy? Może specjalnie na rocznicę zmierzę się z ofensyfem po raz kolejny? Może ten jeden raz, przejdę jeszcze jedną produkcję autorstwa incagoldu? A nuż przedstawię wam jeszcze gorszego fps-a? Oczywiście, że nie, bo na chuj drążyć to samo. Dlatego więc dzisiaj, dwudziestego drugiego stycznia, zmierzę się z zeszłorocznym syfem, który otrzymał zielone światło od steama za pośrednictwem usługi greenlight. Jednak to nie będzie jakaś popierdółka wypluta tak po prostu przez jakiegoś berbecia, lecz prawdziwa deprawacja jakiej świat nie widział. Tak więc, czas przestać owijać w bawełnę i przejść do rzeczy. Zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Dark Shadows: Army of Evil, została wpuszczona w eter, a dokładniej na łamy steama za sprawą niejakiego burian media enterprices, których to mroczne cienie były swego rodzaju debiutem w świecie gier komputerowych. Co ciekawe wygląda na to, że ten austriacki szajs miał już skazić nasze pecety dwa lata wcześniej, bowiem w październiku 2012 roku, pojawiły się zarówno filmy promocyjne w postaci solucji wideo niektórych poziomów na ich oficjalnym youtubowym profilu, jak i również strona na serwisie cyfrowym steam. No i warto wspomnieć także o samym opisie na zielonym świetle, obiecującym same gruszki na wierzbie. Oldskulowy wygląd, 19 poziomów i osiemnaście broni, single player, oraz trójwymiarowe filmowe sceny tryskania krwi w czasie rzeczywistym. Aż żal było tego nie brać! Sam zresztą zwiastun, umieszczony tuż pod nagłówkiem, oraz bogaty we wszelkie możliwe efekty z maj krosoftowskiego programu do montażu, gwarantował nieuchronne fiasko po całej linii. To po prostu nie miało prawa się udać. Zanim jednak przejdziemy do głównej części programu, sprawdźmy, jaki odbiór zyskał ten knot wśród recenzentów w sieci. Tym razem zamiast niestrudzonego w boju serwisu wprost z Matki Rosji, swoje trzy grosze postanowił wtrącić nasz sąsiad z zachodu, a dokładniej szwabski, to znaczy niemiecki portal internetowy 4players.de, który strugę szamba ocenił zaskakująco wysoko, bowiem na 35 procent. Może nie będzie aż tak bolało. Prawda? Niestety chuj w bombki strzela gdy tylko klikniemy na ikonę tej szmiry. Bowiem też po odpaleniu aplikacji, wita nas pokaz slajdów samojebek kamiennego ogra z nochalem knura, a także przejściami prosto z windows movie maker, parę log firm, a dokładniej jednego studia w różnych odsłonach, oraz silnika, którego wcześniejsza wersja napędzała takie wspaniałości jak war solldier czy Airborne hero, jakiś klockowaty album zdjęciowy, będący jednocześnie listą płac jak i składanką lokacji spotykanych w grze, oraz wreszcie ekran tytułowy, który również do najpiękniejszych nie należy. W tle przewija się obracający się obraz latorośli, który swoją wprawia w wymioty nawet tych z najmocniejszym żołądkiem, na drugim planie przygrywają kocie nuty, a na pierwszym mamy jakąś obdartą kartkę z kilkoma opcjami do wyboru. Co jednak wymaga wspomnienia to oczywiście same ustawienia, które zostały w całości oparte na tak zwanych suwaczkach. I o ile pozwala nam to dokładniej skonfigurować jasność, czy chociażby czułość naszej myszki według naszych upodobań, to w innych przypadkach mija się to absolutnie z celem. Czy przesunięcie gałką w rozdzielczościach sprawi, że zamiast wizji w 16 na 9 czy 4 na 3, pokaże nam się rozklekotane 8 na 6? Albo tutaj, czy mogę połowicznie wyłączyć blum, a może wyłączyć do trzech kurwa piętnastych. A żeby tego było mało, guziki po pasku, które de fakto wyślizgują nam się z kursora, ciągniemy jak worek ziemniaków posmarowany margaryną. Czeka nas więc prawdziwa jazda rolerkosterem z gówna. Fabuła to gnojowica w czystej postaci. Nasza przygoda bowiem rozpoczyna się w roku 1300 sześćdziesiątym drugim, a dokładniej w królestwie w jakiejś mieścinie, w towarzystwie koni oraz jakiegoś rycerza, któremu zapewne woda sodowa uderzyła do łba. Tak czy siak ów gieroj, w akompaniamencie losowych i jakże artystycznych ujęć, opowiada nam o imperium zastraszanym przez wstrętne potwory, rannym królu, skradzionym skarbcu oraz zniewolonej przez bańki niewiasty, o imieniu Katarina, która to okazuje się być damą naszego życia. Naszym zadaniem jest więc powstrzymać zaborców i uwolnić z ich rąk uprowadzoną damę. I to by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o historię. Owszem, przed misją, otrzymujemy jakieś listy z datami dziennymi, a z kolei innym razem, otrzymujemy scenkę gdzie jakiś panek, po zobaczeniu brutalnej śmierci króla na jego oczach, postanawia od tak, że chuj, znajdzie klucz i ocali swoją siostrę, ale prócz tego tu próżno się doszukać nawet okruchów akcjowopodobnych, które to by budowałyby jakiekolwiek napięcie, czy nawet jakiegokolwiek sensu. Zamiast tego otrzymujemy parę filmideł, z których można odczytać, że podczas procesu twórczego poszło w ruch mnóstwo bagiennego ziela. Aha, no i na końcu mamy walkę z bosem, która to kończy się minutowym ekranem koniec z uratowaną lanćpaparą, która wygląda jak wklejona w pajncie. Wartym wspomnienia jest również etap początkowy, który miał być w zamierzeniu swego rodzaju samouczkiem. Otóż po zwalającej z nóg wstawce początkowej, trafiamy do fortecy, gdzie znany już chwat zleca nam zadanie znalezienia pochodni oraz miecza. Gdy już wejdziemy do środka, natykamy się na oszołomionego psa z ludzkimi dłońmi zamiast kończyn, parę korytarzy zakończonych zamkniętymi wrotami, oraz jakieś większe sale gdzie wszyscy leżą zalani w trupa, a na podłodze spoczywa jakieś upitolone malowidło, jak i również frykasy, które nasz bohater może wchłaniać najwyraźniej swoją dupą. By jednak skutecznie odnaleźć wymagane przedmioty, musimy wpierw zebrać klucza mikrusa z biurka w obudowanej kamieniem ruderze, by potem dostać się do jednej z wież na szczycie. Tam w kolei wśród pułek, beczek i innego ścierwa musimy wypatrzeć zgaszoną pochodnię, i przejść do odwiedzonej wcześniej hali pełnej nieboszczyków, w której to na czubku jakiejś szafki, została umieszczona flaszka z olejem. Z kolei tam musimy się dostać przechodząc po krawędziach ścian, jak asasyn z niedowładem mózgu, i już z palącą się pałką przejść do pierwszego pomieszczenia które otworzyliśmy. Potem pozostaje sprawa wyszperania klucza, widocznego dopiero po dokładnym naświetleniu czerwonych pudeł, bo najwyraźniej nasz heros ma zeza bądź inną kurzą ślepotę. Otworzenia nim skrzyni, w której co zaskakujące znajduje się kolejny. I wreszcie przyjście z wyciągniętym z dna kufra otwieraczem do wrót, ukrywających miecz. I teraz wyobraźcie sobie, że nie macie żadnej podpowiedzi czy wyjaśnień, prócz początkowego zesłania zlecenia w postaci jednego zdania, a wykonanie jakiejkolwiek czynności w innej kolejności kończy się niepowodzeniem. No takiego tutoriala to ze świecą szukać Rozgrywka to istny koszmar z ulicy wiązów. Gra bowiem należy do gatunku, który sami autorzy zwą pierwszoosobową rąbanką, z odrobinę oldskulowym wyglądem. W produkcji wcielamy się w karłowatego skoczka, czy inną zmutowaną ropuchę z nogi linoskoczka, i w każdym z dziewiętnastu moczopędnych poziomów, zostajemy wrzuceni do innej lokacji. Raz to będzie otoczony cegłami, kamieniami i zapewne też fosą gród, drugim razem jakaś łąka z urwanym mostem, a jeszcze innym otwarta arena pełna grobów, kałuż i pokrak do wybicia w pień. Naszym zadaniem jest bowiem wyeliminowanie wszelkich bestii osiedlonych w danych miejscówkach, i odnalezienie punktu kończącego etap. Oczywiście jeśli nie posiekamy co do jednego monstra, bądź nie uda nam się odnaleźć magicznego przycisku przenoszącego nas dalej, możemy zakopać się pod ziemią. A zwłaszcza, gdy zapomnimy o regularnych zapisach rozgrywki co pięć minut. Gdy nasz pasek zdrowia spadnie do zera, może ze zguby uratować nas tylko wpis wykonany przez nas samych, bo w przeciwnym wypadku czeka nas wizyta na cmentarzu, dosłownie sześć stóp pod ziemią, skwitowana słowami koniec gry, i wizytą w głównym meni. Jednakże prawdziwy krem de la krem tej chujangi to walka, która swoją znamienitością może konkurować z arters kłest. Wszystkie ciosy przypisano do kilku guziorów na myszce. Lewy przycisk pozwala nam wykonać typowy cios z lewa, przyciśnięcie rolki, i tak, nie przesłyszeliście się, przyciśnięcie wałka, umożliwia zadanie uderzenia z góry, a przycisk prawy to pozorny blok, który to jednak kończy się piruetem wokół przeciwnika, podczas którego nasz osiłek wydaje odgłosy jakby był obdzierany ze skóry żywcem. Jednak problem siedzi nie tyle w powtarzalnej i dość lichej ilości trafień, co w samym rynsztunku. I nie chodzi o powtarzalność animacji wyprowadzania krytycznych uderzeń, która jest tu widoczna gołym okiem, ale o samą skuteczność narzędzi mordu. Bowiem gdy przychodzi co do czego, to te osiemnaście różnorodnych broni możemy wsadzić tam, gdzie słońce nigdy nie dociera. W walce topór, rozwalający blokady w moście czy drzewa, jest niewiele gorszy od pierwszego lepszego miecza, a sztylet radzi sobie w boju nie gorzej od takiej halabardy, włóczni, czy młota. Ażeby jednak jeszcze dolać oliwy do ognia, mamy również znakomity system zmiany uzbrojenia, którym operuje się równie przyjemne, co rozwiązywanie węzła gordyjskiego rękawicami bokserskimi. Bowiem cały ekwipunek w którym zostawiamy nasze graty został podzielone na dwie części, które to są rozsypanymi po całym ekranie ikonami. By wybrać dany oręż, należy wklepać klawisz ku lub e setkę razy, by wreszcie pojawiły się numery, których to wklepanie dokonuje akcji wzięcia ostrza. Prostota jak z bicza strzelił. W tym wiekopomnym dziele sztuki posiadamy całą zgraję dziwotworów do wybicia. Mamy poturbowane i obsmarowane w łajnie wersje szreka na dropsach, trzymające w jednej dłoni tarczę, a w drugiej jakiś topór, kamienne golemy z czaszką szkieletu, które to z kolei nie potrafią utrzymać swojej głowy na karku, i rzucają się w wir akcji z jakąś giga pałką, i to właściwie wszystko. Owszem, jest kilka rodzajów ogrów, które różnią się karnacją, kolorem oczu czy podkolanówek, a także parę glinianych szumowin, które noszą na łbie jakieś hełmy z rogami, czy z innymi bolcami, ale prócz tego jakiekolwiek różnorodności jest tu jak na lekarstwo. Jednak to co tu robi prawdziwą furorę, to poziom wnikliwości naszych agresorów. Zarówno kamienne maszkary jak i bagienne grubasy, gdy tylko zbliżymy się na czubek ich nosa, zaczną pociesznie machać w nas bronią białą co pięć sekund jak cepem, a z kolei podczas oddalania się do tyłu, przeciwnicy zaczną za nami szarżować, jednocześnie obracając się w bliźniaczym kierunku co my. Z kolei gdy napatoczy się do nas dwóch jegomości, i kiedy jeden próbuje nas zgładzić, drugi stara się do nas dopchnąć, odwalając jednocześnie jakiegoś tłista, lub czekając obok w miejscu na swoją porcję manta. Projekt poziomów zaserwowany przez programistów z bi je mej, to istny płacz i zgrzytanie zębów. Każdy z leweli w jakich przyjdzie nam buszować, w głównej mierze jest kropka w kropkę wręcz identyczny. Prócz zesłania do krainy wiecznych łowów jakiejś losowej liczby dziwolągów, naszym zadaniem będzie znalezienie kolejnej broni do naszego zbioru, bez której nasz wyjątkowo skąpy junak, nie opuści progów danej krainy. Raz znajdziemy buławę leżąca przy połamanym moście, innym razem topór wbity w jednego z rycerzy katariny, a jeszcze innym siekierę stojącą na ziemi przy jakimś strumyku. No właśnie, skoro już mówimy o etapie przy wodospadzie, niewidzialnych ścian nasranych jest tu co rusz. Nie można przejść sobie przez rzekę na położonych kamieniach, wejść chociażby na mały pagórek, a próby zejścia z wzniesienia przy wulkanie kończy się rozcięciem sobie łuku brwiowego o przezroczystą barierę. Jednak prawdziwym utrapieniem jest położenie oponentów jak i samego punktu kończącego. Mimo faktu, iż liniowość spotykamy tu co krok, może się zdarzyć, że ten jeden golem, który uniemożliwiał nam ukończenie lewela, ukryje się w wąskiej ściance, zlewającą się z resztą otoczenia, albo nagle, ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki, ot tak, pojawi się za naszymi plecami, gdy wystarczająco długo zaczniemy włóczyć się po całym etapie, co zresztą jest tutaj znamienne. Oprawa audiowizualna jest najzwyczajniej w świecie szpetna. Grafika jak na dzisiejsze standardy, przypomina raczej coś wyrwanego z czasów pierwszego half lajfa. Liczbę poligonów w modelach można zliczyć na palcach jednej ręki nieumiejętnie tnącego drwala, tekstury wprawiają w chęć wydalenia swojego pokarmu, jak również wszelka animacja postaci, a jedynie oświetlenie odbijające się na tarczach i innych obiektach otoczenia, w nocnych etapach może w miarę ujść. Prawdziwym jednak plaskaczem w ryj są efekty typu Blur i wszystko, co chce maksymalnie rozmazać ten ocean pikselozy. Wiem, że nie należy od małego niezależnego studia, które kisiło to gówno z dwa lata, oczekiwać drugiego skajrima, ale miło by było chociaż wiedzieć na co właściwie patrzę. Ilość mgły, szarości i innych pogodowych wariacji, spokojnie starczyłaby na kolejnego sajlent hila. Kiszkowatej wizualnej stronie dogrywa równie katastrofalny dźwięk. Muzyka w scenach na silniku gry oraz w tych po uruchomieniu to gitarowe plumkanie, a odgłosy broni i ryki przeciwników, przypominające odpalanie trabanta, przesiąkają sztampą na kilometr. Jednak pierwsze skrzypce gra tutaj jak zwykle, przekutaśnie spierdolona gra aktorska. I to nie jest żadne wyolbrzymienie, ani czepianie się szczegółów. Osoby podkładające głos podczas wymawiania kwestii, chyba musiały mieć wysysane płyny z mózgu przy użyciu rury z elektroluksa, bo naprawdę, aż uszy więdną z niedowierzania, a na usta rzuca się o em gie. Zresztą, podziwiajcie to aktorzenie w całej okazałości. *demonstracja* Błędów jak na przystało na końską spierdolinę, jest w chuj, i jeszcze trochę. Program działał skokowo od dwudziestu pięciu do trzydziestu klatek na sekundę, podaje błąd o uszkodzeniu podczas zminimalizowania w trakcie intra, a czasem wyskakuje do pulpitu bądź się zawiesza ot tak, w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. Bezmózgie stwory gdy trafią na ścianę, śmigają przytulając się do niej wte i wewte, a z kolei my mkniemy jak pendolino chodząc bokiem z włączonym sprintem. Niekiedy nasze oczy zalewają się krwią mimo pełnej żywotności, po obaleniu przeciwnika czasem przy nim pojawia się chmura krwi, która rozchodzi się w powietrzu, a podczas efektownych dobić, kamera kręci się jak pralka automatyczna ustawiona na pełną kurwę czy płyta w gramofonie. Skacząc po stromych górach możemy dostać się do bezkresnej otchłani, a z kolei jeden za wysoki skok może złamać nasz kręgosłup i doprowadzić chyba samego diabła do rozpuku. Podczas ekranów ładowania, jak na grę w klimatach średniowiecza przystało, przewijają się cytaty Alberta ajnsztajna, tomasa jefensona, czy też marie von ibe tionbach, a zamieszkująca tereny fauna, najwyraźniej jest wykonana z adamantium, bo ciosy z chociażby topora nie robią na niej żadnego wrażenia. Nielicha gratka dla masochistów. Konkludując, Dark Shadows: Army of Evil, bądź inaczej mroczne cienie armia zła to po prostu zakalec. Dostaliśmy stęchłego kloca opanowanego w papier ozdobny, w postaci zretuszowanych screenów na witrynie steama. Wszystko począwszy od scenerii i modelu walki, a na samej rozgrywce kończąc, wygląda jak sklejone po omacku śliną. Fabuła to naciągany stek bzdur, na które wpaść mogła tylko grupa neandertalczyków napierdalająca się po głowie maczugami, misje to gorsze przynieś podaj pozamiataj, niż w niejednym ociekającym stolcem rpg-u, a wszystko dopełnia cała masa błędów, która wprawia w jeszcze większą frustrację. I o ile dark shadows z tworami incagoldu czy innego łuf grup, łączy tylko podobnie brzmiący tytuł oraz silnik, to nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby te diabelskie nasienie, powstało jako swoista ich reinkarnacja. Jakim cudem ktoś o zdrowych zmysłach wpuścił tego gniota na steama? I przede wszystkim co do cholery myśleli twórcy podczas kreowania tego barachła? Wolałbym zetrzeć sobie powierzchnie mózgu pumeksem, niż taszczyć nim traumatyczne wspomnienia związane z tym skurwysyństwem. Po prostu strzeżcie się tej gry jak ognia. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 9) Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2015)